Frozen Smut
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: What happens when the King and Queen finely get over the Kings powers? Some bedroom activities. 100% Au Oc/Oc


It was the night of their wedding. The ceremony was over; the after party spent. All the servants were cleaning while the king and queen had retired.

Percy and Alaina were in the master bedroom. The two were fumbling over what would happen next. After everything that had happen their wedding seem surreal. As if it was too good to be true.

" Percy, do we have to consummate this tonight?" Alaina asked. She was sitting at the vanity his mother had used long ago.

Percy looked at Alaina, her long red hair framed her heart shaped face in gentle waves. A single white streak fell to the left of her face. Her red locks had been put up in a bun for the wedding. The white strip had hung from the bun in an arch. Leaving it the frame her face, but not hang in her face. Now it their bedroom it hung loose about her shoulder.

Percy walked across the room and stood behind Alaina. He reached out and picked her hair brush up from the vanity table. Lifting the brush, he began the run it through her hair. It was silky soft and pulled gently at his figures.

He watched as Alaina's eyes fluttered shut and a small smile graced her lips. Slightly pink and perfected kissable, her lips were full but not overly so. They were a temptation Percy had spent years resisting.

Alaina hummed as Percy brushed her hair. It was one of the things she had missed most from their childhood. She loved the feeling of Percy's hands running through her hair. The gentle tugging on her scalp send waves of desire through her.

She heard the soft click of the brush on the marble vanity. Opening her eyes, Alaina saw Percy behind her in the mirror. His clear blue eyes were dark with desire and fear.

" Percy" Alaina sighed as she got up and moved the chair. Standing in front of Percy, she cupped his face with her hands. A thin layer of frost tickled her figures. " Percy, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." She told him. But she knew that he did. She could see it in his eyes. In the way his arms circled her waist, bring her closer to him.

Alaina moved her hand to rest on Percy's shoulders. They gazed into each others eyes, Forest green scorching clear blue. It sparked new waves of desire in both of them.

" It's not that I don't want too." Percy breathed resting his forehead on her hairline. " It's how much I want it that scares me."

Alaina understood better than anyone why he was was scared. Percy had magic, he could control ice and snow. If he wasn't careful, he could freeze people.

" Percy, you're not going to freeze me." Alaina a sured him. " Fear freezes-" She waited for him to finish their new saying. It helped him to calm down and gave Alaina a way to reassure him.

" Love thaws." He finished before dipping down and kissing her for the first time. His head began to spin. Her lips were so soft against his.

She tasted like spring and autumn. It was a dizzying mix that sent him reeling.

Alaina hummed against Percy's lips. The kiss was shy and sweet, like a timid child. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, bringing him closer to her. She could feel his hands playing with the laces of her dress.

Pulling back to breathe she smiled up at him. Alaina turned so that her back was facing Percy. " Could you undo them Percy?" She asked.

Percy swallowed thickly as he watched her pull her hair over one shoulder. Her shoulders were bare due to the style of the dress. He ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms.

Percy felt her shiver and saw the frost his hands had left. He almost stopped, but Alaina had twisted her hands to hold his. " Alaina, I don't want to hurt you." He whispered in her ear.

" Your not hurting me, Percy." Alaina paused and leaned against him. " It feels good." She sighed resting her head on his shoulder. Looking up, Alaina met Percy's worried gaze.

Percy watched as the frost climbed up her arms. The small ice crystals were forming into a rose pattern. He smiled because roses were her favorite.

Twisting his hands out of hers, he began to untie the laces of her dress. The dress was a white strapless gown with ice blue beading on the bodice. The skirt had a ten foot train that was just to much for his bride. Percy had however made it better by himself. An icey rose and snowflake pattern covered the skirt. It looked like the the wind had blown the roses and snow into the fabric.

The dress fell from Alaina's body as Percy finished with the laces. It pooled at her feet in a heep that she easily stepped out of. Turning around she smiled up at him.

" My king, you are unfairly clothed." Alaina giggled. She watched as Percy began to unbotton his shirt.

Percy watched Alaina as she picked her dress up and placed it on the back of the vanity chair. Her skin was softly taned and he wonder if it was actually as soft it looked. All that remained on her were blue snowflake lace panties and a matching bra.

Alaina looked up to find that Percy was walking toward her. His shirt hung open to reveal his chest. The muscles were well defined and perfectly toned. She met him half way and ran her hands slowly up his chest. He was truly worth drooling over.

" Like what you see?" Percy asked with a smile. It was a smile she hadn't seen since they were children.

Alaina smiled back and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. The crisp fabric seemed to whisper as it fell to the floor. Her hand continued to move until they were tangled in his sandy blond hair.

Percy snaked his arms around her waist as she looked up at him. Their lips met and both were unmoving at first. They were soon kissing each other with pure passion. The fire was lit and there was no putting it out.

They broke apart gasping for air. He back her slowly up in to a wall and kissed her neck. Her head fell back against the wall give him more room.

Alaina sighed and closed her eyes. A shiver went down her spine at the feel of what he was doing to her. It felt as though her body was on fire and being dipped in ice at the same time.

One of her hands slid down his chest to the button of his pants. She felt him shiver and smiled as she felt how hard he was with her hand. Stroking him lightly through his pants she felt him grow harder.

" You really like that, don't you?" She asked as he nipped the vain in her neck.

" You have not idea how good that feels" He growled in her ear. His hands were all over her, leaving trails of frost in their wake. " But I think it's tie for me to tease you as well." He lifted his head and came to his full height.

Percy smiled down at Alaina before picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. It was a king size bed with a blue sheets and canopy. He played her on the bed before crawling over her.

Alaina smiled up at Percy before he kissed her again. His hand trailed down her arms and stomach. He continued down until he reach the junction that marked her center. Pushing past the waist band of her underwear he played with the crisp hair before plunging deeper.

She moaned as Percy began to stroke her wet mound. His figures were cold from his powers, but it felt good against her heated flesh. She whispered, he was going to slow.

" Faster Percy, please." She begged wanting more.

Percy nodded and began to move his figures faster. Using his other hand he undid her bra and threw it off the bed. He stared down as her, loving how she felt beneath him like this. The way she looked up at him, with her eyes hood from the pleasure he was going her was enough to send him over the edge. He needed to be inside her.

He guided her hands the the button of his pants and nodded. The smile she gave him sent Percy reeling. He couldn't contain the moan the escaped his lioness she undid his pants.

Dipping his down to her chest he took her nipple into his mouth. Her skin tasted slightly salty, but sweet but sweet at the same time. He felt her sweet bud harden in his mouth and smiled as she arched her back.

Alaina began to push his pants and underwear down off his waist with her feet. She need him right then. Her body was begging for him to be inside her.

" Percy" Alaina begged as he rubbed her faster.

He pulled her panties off and his own growing them to the floor. Something about seeing her like this caused him to stop for a moment to take her in. To take in the way her body curved and dipped. Her long waist length hair that followed out around her. It took her breath away, seeing her like this.

Alaina cupped Percy's cheek with her hand before bringing him to her. She kissed him gently though it soon turned firey. He cupped her breast in his hand causing her to moan.

Percy used his knee to open her legs and lined himself up. He knew this was going to hurt for he. The first time for a female always did. It surprised him when she wrapped her legs around her waist.

She nodded and he slowly push into her. He felt her tense and stopped to let her adjust to his size. Percy waited for Alaina to give the go ahead. He didn't want to or had to for that matter.

" You can move, but go slowly." Alaina told Percy.

Percy nodded and rocked gunships slowly, pulling in and out of her. He wanted to move faster but knew better than the do so.

Her head fell back against the pillow and tears ran down her face. It hurt, but she knew that it wouldn't later. In fact the pain was already less than it had been before.

Percy buried his face in her neck and began to kiss her there. He needed her to focus on something othwr than the pain she was in. " It's ok Love." He whispered in her ear.

Alaina hummed in his ear as it began to feel good. It prompted him to move a little faster. She muzzled his cheek and kissed it lightly.

Percy pulled his face from her neck so he could look at her face. She looked back at him with tear trails on her cheeks. Her eyes however shown with mounting bliss.

" Faster Percy" Alaina moaned as the last of the pain faded. She could fell herself getting close to something though she didn't know what.

He dipped his head down and took her lips with his. It was heated and rough as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She slid her own tongue into his mouth earning a moan.

Percy began to thrust even faster as he felt him getting close. He wanted her to come first and held back until she screamed his name. Her walls crunched around him forcing his own orgasm.

Alaina huffed as Percy pulled out and layed besided her. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head in the crook of her neck. Percy hummed as Alaina ran her figures through his hair.

" I love you, Percy." She whispered as her eyes drooped with sleep.

" I love you too." He whispered before they both fell asleep to the sound of each other's heartbeat.


End file.
